


breathe

by Koraki



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: ah, I just watched this show about a month ago and these two were my absolute favorites <3 when I saw your request I had to draw them together.





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> ah, I just watched this show about a month ago and these two were my absolute favorites <3 when I saw your request I had to draw them together.

                                   


End file.
